You mean, I'm not really Blue?
by abbykaddabby
Summary: Okay guys! First story ever! I have high hopes:o) Okay, so this story does have an OC...she's mine, and the rest belongs to HUSSIE! Sorry if the characters are a little OOC...hah...Welllll read it to find out if you like it! OH! And this may or may not be a ONE-SHOT! It all depends on if you all like it I went M to be on the safe side!
1. Chapter 1

-Be the female Sagittarius-

You wake up and find yourself in a room. It's a small room, white walls, kind of reminds you of the Dave human's descriptions of a hospital. You look around, there's a Sopor Pod in the corner and it's leaking the green healing substance. You notice nothing else in the room and suddenly you feel very small. You're gagged and you find yourself unable to breath. You slowly and carefully slip your tongue under the material and bring it closer to the back of your mouth. You then lock your teeth around it and start to grind them, attempting to sever the material. You will need to sharpen them after this, but who really cares? You feel it snap and you spit out the remaining cloth. You then try to move your hands, only to realize that they're tied. As are your feet. _Great, this is fantastic_, you think to yourself as you try to sit up. You immediately stop and let out a soft cry of pain. You lay back as soon as you feel a sharp stab of pain in your abdomen.

"Ahhh, I see you have finally awaken. Good," comes a voice from behind you. You tilt your head backward to see who it is.

"E-Equius?! Thank Gog it's you! Help me! I-I can't get these things off and I don't know what's going on!" You cry to your older brother. He chuckles and cocks his head to the side.

"Oh? Is that so? Good, I did do it well enough."

"Wh-wha-?" Then it clicks in your head. He isn't here to save you. He put you there, but why you don't know. Your eyes narrow at him.

"Captor'll come for me," you spit back at him.

"No he won't," he replies with a grin. "I may not be able to incapacitate a highblood, but lowbloods are no problem in that area." He nods to a corner and you look, eyes wide, as you see your Moirail sitting there. He's completely bloody, as if there's no part of him that Equius didn't hit. It's a miracle he's still breathing. You can't see the extent of the damage but you can tell that he's bruised and broken. Not yet dead, but close to it. The horror must show on your face because Equius comes to your side.

"Don't worry, sister dear, he'll be just fine." You let out a sigh of relief and he chuckles again before adding, "That is, if he can drag his sorry self to the Sopor in time." You stare helplessly at the Gemini, in hopes that he'll get up. '_He'll be fine_,' you tell yourself. '_He'll be okay_.' As if he can read your mind, the boy stirs.

"E-Eriinka?... That you?" he asks with a groan.

"Yeah. It's me, Sollux. You okay?"

He chuckles and shifts again. "II've been better. II'll bee okay." He gives you a weak smile and you feel your heart brake because you know he won't.

"Are you two done with your pathetic little reunion?" Equius asks you with spite.

"Ju2t...2hut up...hor2e breath."

Equius' eyes narrow at him and in an instant, he's across the room, kicking your moirail.

"Say that again, lowblood? I didn't quite catch it."

"II-II 2aiid, '2h-2hut up'!" he replied, gasping for his breaths now.

"St-stop it, Equius! Stop!" you cry, thinking for some stupid reason that it'll help. It does the opposite. He turns to look at you and is back across the room just as quickly as the first time.

"But why, sister? It's so much fun," he says, placing a foot on you abdomen and putting pressure on it. You screech in pain and beg him to stop. You try reminding him that he's your brother, that you're of the same caste, that he's supposed to take care of you, and not do...this! But none of it helps, with every defense you try to put out there the pressure increases. Finally the pain becomes so great that you grow silent and go unconscious on the floor. But just because you're asleep, doesn't mean you can't hear. You hear him sobbing, but you know he's still smiling. Then, you hear the whispers begin to start.

"I'm sorry, sister. I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to take it this far. I didn't mean to kill you. Please do forgive me, I'm sorry."

You stir slightly and your eyes slit open.

"I-It's okay...E-Equius...I," you're interrupted by a bout of coughing, "for-forgive you."

His eyes shoot open and he stares down in horror at you.

"You're still alive. How?"

You shrug and laugh weakly, "Beats me. I just am." You gaze on and watch him grab his bow and nock an arrow to the string. You shut your eyes and turn your head in defeat and acceptance.

"I-I am sorry." His voice rises with everyword he says. "I'm sorry sister. So! So-" suddenly he stops, and you hear a thump as he falls to the floor.

"SoRrY, bRo. CoUlDn'T hAvE aNyOnE hUrTiN' ErI-sIs," comes the voice of Gamzee. Your eyes open again and you see he has a club in one hand and two more in the other.

All of a sudden, you feel a sharp pain shoot throughout your body as you're lifted off the ground. You cry out in pain and the one holding you shooshes you and kisses your forehead.

"HUSH, IT'LL BE OKAY. YOU'RE FINE NOW," Karkat whispers softly to you, "EVERYTHING'S OKAY."

"Yo, KaRbRo, WhAt'Do I dO wItH tHiS gUy? He'S sTiLl AliVe." Gamzee asked, looking at Equius.

"I DON'T GIVE A CRAP. DO WHATEVER YOU WANT, ACTUALLY LEAVE HIM HERE. BUT GET SOLLUX."

"GoTcHa', BrO." he left the Sagittarius, and crossed the room to the Gemini. "HeY, bRo, YoU sTiLl Up?"

The boy chuckled and opened his eyes.

"Barely. Man am II glad two 2ee you two."

"HaH, gLaD tO sEe YoU tOo, MaN." Gamzee picked up Sollux and looked to Karkat for directions. Karkat nodded towards the door and Gamzee headed out.

"YOU OKAY?"

You smile weakly at him and relax.

"I will be. Thank...you..." You reply as you fall asleep.

"I LOVE YOU," he whispers and follows Gamzee out the door.

You wake up and you begin to think that your entire experience

was all a crazy dream, but as you feel your matesprite stirring next to you, you know it isn't. You know what happened, actually happened. You know that your brother just tried to kill you. You are snapped out of your thoughts as you feel a pair of arms wrap around you and a soft voice ask sleepily,

"ARE YOU OKAY?" You bite you lip not trusting your voice and nod. He kisses your check and you let a tear roll down it.

"I LOVE YOU," he says quietly.

"I love you too, thank you."

"Anything for you, lovely."


	2. Chapter two

-You are still the female Sagittarius-

You are now awake. You keep your eyes shut, feigning sleep, because you don't know how long it's been since Karkat and Gamzee saved you or if it's Karkat and Gamzee that are still with you. You hear a door open and soft footsteps heading your way. You sit up quickly and cry out when your abdomen shrieks in protest.

Sinking back to the ground, you hear the footsteps walking closer to you, you stare up and your pain filled eyes meet the worried ones of your matesprite, Karkat.

"Hey, how's it goin'?" You ask with a weak lopsided grin.

He smiles back, "M'DOIN' PRETTY GOOD. HOW ABOUT YOURSELF?"

"I hurt like hell, but I live."

"NEED SOME HELP GETTING UP?"

"Yeah, I can't do it on my own."

He grins largely and sticks out a hand for you. You take it and groan softly as he helps you up. You take a few shaky steps and almost fall over. He quickly rights you and you flash him a smile.

"Heh, thanks."

"NO PROBLEM."

Suddenly, a thought hits you.

"Where's Sollux?!"

"HUH?"

"Sollux. Where is he?!"

"Over here, EA, II'm fiine."

You sigh in relief and look around.

"And Gamzee?"

"OUT GETTING FOOD."

"Okay," you nod and head towards a chair. Sollux stands to assist Karkat with helping you over. "I got it, I'm not completely helpless." You say with a grin.

"OKAY."

"Got iit. EA ii2 not completely helple22."

You roll your eyes at his teasing and sit down tiredly in the chair. Karkat takes the one next to you and Sollux, the one across from you. You look up as Karkat clears his throat.

"Yes?"

"SO, UM...WE KNOW THAT THIS'LL BE HARD FOR YOU, BUT WE NEED YOU TO ANSWER SOME QUESTIONS."

"O-Okay. What questions you got?"

"SOLLUX?"

"Chiicken," he mutters at Karkat, "...EA, what happened? Why did he do thii2 to you?"

You blink, to be honest, you have no idea. You're just as clueless as they are.

"I-I don't know. I just woke up and he was acting...odd."

"HOW ABOUT BEFORE HAND? WAS HE STILL ACTING LIKE THAT?"

You try, and you try hard, but you can't remember all of the details.

"All that I remember is that he was real mad. All of the time. Only time he wasn't was when he was with Nep. That's all I remember."

"You don't remember why he wa2 mad?"

"I-I don't think so...WAIT! Yes I do, he kept ranting on and on about how I was disgracing our caste with my quadrants. He said having a lowblooded moirail AND matesprite was unacceptable. He said it dirtied my name and shamed our caste."

"What'd you tell hiim?"

You chuckle at the memory.

"I told him to shove it and then I left. Next thing I remember, I'm tied up on the floor. How'd YOU get there?" You direct the question at Sollux.

"Heh, II wa2 tryiing two 2ave you, you know bee the hero. Look2 liike II faiiled. II faiiled you. He beat the 2hiit out of me. IIt 2ucked, bad. Hurt liike a biitch."

"Oh, Sollux, I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to get hurt..."

"We're moiiraiil2, iit'2 my job. II'm only 2orry that II diidn't protect you beefore hand."

You shake your head and smile at him. You don't know what you did to deserve such a good moirail and you tell him so. He just chuckles.

"II don't know how you got 2uch an AMAZING moiiraiil liike me eiither. IIt mu2t of been one of GZ'2 miiracles."

"Hah, you're so cocky! Who said you were amazing?"

"II diid, of cour2e! Who el2e would realiize iit?"

You scoff and roll your eyes playfully and he sticks his tongue out at you. Karkat chuckles and intervenes before you two get too carried away.

"SOLLUX DON'T BE SUCH A WIGGLER. AND ERINKA, STOP PICKING."

"Hey! 2he 2tarted iit!"

"SEE? WIG-GLE-ER."

"II am not!"

"Are too!"

"Oh, who a2ked you?!"

After several more minutes of playful fighting and an intense three way strife, the three of you are on the floor in a giggling pile. (Well, atleast you and Sollux were giggling...Karkat was fuming.) Karkat was on the bottom, Sollux in the middle, and you on top.

"So ThIs Is WhAt HaPpEnS wHeN i StEp OuT," Gamzee said in awe as he stepped into the room.

"Hah, hey Gamzee!"

"2up, GZ?"

"WOULD YOU TWO GET OFF OF ME?!"

You and Sollux exchange devious grins.

"Nope."

"No way, KK."

"WHAT?! WHY THE HECK NOT?!"

"Cause,"

"You mu2t pay toll two the troll2!"

"YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!"

"Nope."

"Not kidding at all."

Karkat groaned, "WHAT DO YOU TWO WANT?"

"II want a bee!"

"Hah! Gaaaaaaay!" You exclaim, poking Sollux's cheek.

"Well, what do _you_ want?"

"_I _don't know yet. But I'm not gonna waste it on a bee!"

"Bet iit'll bee somethiing dumb."

"It will not!"

"WILL YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING AND GET OFF ALREADY?!"

"Okay, okay." You climb carefully off the top of the pile and drag Sollux off next. "There."

"THANK YOU."

You giggle and offer Karkat a hand to help him up. He gladly accepts and as you're hauling him up you are bumped by Sollux, causing you to fall on top of him again.

"Oop2 2orry, EA," he says with a smirk and trots off to the kitchen to see what Gamzee bought.

"Heh, oops..." you say with a sheepish grin, looking down at him. He smiles back and you're happy to see that he's not in a crabby mood.

"IT'S OKAY."

You relax on top of him and begin to trace circles on his shoulder.

"Thanks again, by the way."

He kisses the top of your head and circles his arms loosely around you.

"IT WAS NOTHING. WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN ABLE TO DO IT WITH OUT GAMZEE."

"How'd you find me?"

He snorts and chuckles.

"ALL WE HAD TO DO WAS FOLLOW SOLLUX'S BLOOD TRAIL. HE LEFT ENOUGH OF IT."

"Wh-What?"

"KIDDING, KIDDING, A LITTLE TWEETBEAST TOLD US."

"Who?"

"NO ONE IMPORTANT. WE SHOULD REALLY GO GET SOMETHING TO EAT."

As if on cue, your stomach rumbles and he chuckles again.

"Oh shut up..." You say standing up with a soft groan. He gets up after you and makes sure you're steady.

"YOU FEELING ANY BETTER? HE REALLY BRUISED YOU."

"I'm fine. Or at least I will be."

He smiles at you, he's never told you this but your ability to keep on going no matter what is one of the things he admires most about you.

There is a soft knock at the door and before Karkat goes to answer it, you wave him off to the kitchen and head towards the door.

You open it and your eyes grow wide as saucers.

"Y-You..." Your eyes then narrow in anger. "What are _you_ doing here?"


	3. Chapter 3

-You are the angry female Sagittarius-

Your eyes narrow at the male in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" You hiss at him.

"Hey, Eri...I'vve missed you..."

"I haven't missed you."

"Aww c'mon, wwhy don't you let me in an' wwe can talk."

"No. Go away."

Staring you in the face is none other than Eridan Ampora. Ex-Moirail and fish-dick extraordinaire. You don't know why seeing him has gotten you so worked up and angry, normally you'd let him in and let him stay for a few hours. Not like you could get him to leave before then. But something about seeing him has completely infuriated you. You are pissed beyond comprehension and you don't even know why. Yes, he dumped you as his moirail for Feferi but that was sweeps ago. And you don't hate him for that. It led you to Sollux and got rid of one hemospectrum obsessed bitching highbloods for you. He looks forlorn and you almost feel bad...but you don't. Whatever it is about him that makes you so irritated right now is no petty reason. That's not your taste. Whatever he did was big. _Very_ big.

You hear the padded footsteps coming from behind you as Karkat wraps his arms around your waist from behind.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"Oh, nothing. Ampora just stopped by to say hello. He'll be on his way soon."

"Noww wwait just a minute! Wwho said I wwas leavvin'?!"

"Me. Now go."

"But Eriiiiiiiiiii!" Karkat frowns at his begging and is about to join in with your demands when all three of you hear another set of steps.

"What'2 takiing 2o long? Oh, hey fii2hdiick."

Eridan glares him down as Sollux smirks and waves.

"What'2 goiing on? Fiinally quiit 2talkiing FF?"

"Oh shut uuuuuuuup Sol! No one asked you anywway."

"II thiink EA told you two leave. You probably 2hould. Now, get out of here."

"Wwhy don't you make me?" Eridan pouted on the door step.

"Alriight."Sollux's eyes sparked and Eridan was lifted into the air by a glowing red and blue power source. "2ee ya, fii2hdiick. Thank2 for the vi2it." And with that he tossed Eridan off the porch and shut the door.

Karkat stood behind you and started chuckling. You joined in and tried to get out of his grasp. Frowning, you find yourself unable to move.

He smirks and leans closer to you, resting his chin on your shoulder and whispering a, "Nope," in your ear. You shiver and he laughs again, pecking your cheek and lifting you up to carry you off to the kitchen.

-You are the happy female Sagittarius-

You have just enjoyed an...interesting...lunch with your moirail, matesprite, and friend; that ended with Sollux shoving a hot dog into Karkat's mouth and Gamzee dissolving on the floor in a mass of giggles and honks. You are now yet again being interrogated. This time it's Gamzee, he is asking you to try to remember as much as you can of what happened before you woke up in that room. You keep telling him that you can't, it's just not coming to you. He puts a hand on your shoulder to tell you it's alright when your head shoots up. His touch has triggered a memory and you're falling back into it.

-FLASH BACK!-

You're angrily pacing your room like any other perturbed troll of seven sweeps. You've just been denied access to the outside world by your brother, Equius, of eight sweeps. You're extremely pissed off that he won't understand. And you don't see why he doesn't. He keeps harping to you about your moirail's this and your matesprite's that. You wish he'd understand that you just don't _care_. You never have and you never will. You don't believe in caste segregation like your brother so avidly does. It sickens you. But he's just so _persistant_! It's like he thinks that if he forces it on you enough that you'll just give in! _Well he's got another thing coming. You're Erinka Zahhak. You never give in. _

You jump as you hear a knock at the door. Turning, you cock your head at the door.

"Who is it?" you ask simply.

"Uh, may I come in?" Your door groans and you know that he has is forehead against it, leaning on it.

"What if I refuse?"

You hear him chuckle and this just makes you angry. You can see he's opening the door and you look to the window for escape, but do you jump?

No. Mostly because he's already through the door but also because you know he'd jump out after you. You instead stare up defiantly at him.

-You are Equius Zahhak-

You walk into your "younger sister's" room and immediately, you see her eyes.

_Oh Gog no_...

They are still blue, but they are lighter.

_Oh Gog, what do I do_?!

They are also flecked with indigo and teal.

_Oh Gog you'rescrewed_.

You know what you must do. She's gone out from under your control. You know it's only a matter of time before they cull her. You really do care for the younger troll, and you don't want to see her die like that. She's the highest of the high and quite honestly, you don't think you could really stop her if she really wanted to do something. After all, the first time you meet the black blood, she threw a hair brush at your face. It really was a nice brush, solid gold and everything, and it was too bad that it shattered on impact with the wall. The lusus,a blind tunnel beast, had spoiled the child immensely before you killed it. You felt bad before and after, but it had to be done. She had to be protected, it was your duty. And now it was your duty to...take care of her...before someone else did. You shake your head as you see that she's glaring at you, waiting for a reply, those eyes turning more indigo every second. You really must calm her down.

-be Erinka again-

You're glaring up at him, the stupid douche. He's just sitting there, staring at you.

"What do you want?" you muster as much venom as you can into the words but all he does is stare. You sigh and permanently fixate your glare on him, waiting for an answer.

He blinks after a few minutes and shakes his head.

"What?"

You scoff, getting angrier and angrier.

"What. Do. You. Want."

"Oh, yes, I came up here to ask you to join me in my workshop."

"No." He blinks.

"E%cuse me? What did you say?"

"N. O. No."

"You will accompany me, Ang-Erinka. And that's that." He covers his slip immediately and smoothly but you catch it.

"What did you call me?"

"I called you Erinka. It is your name, isn't it?"

"I don't know. Is it?"

"Look that isn't important. Not like the lowblood scum you hang around would be able to tell the difference." He's struck a nerve and he knows it.

"Oh would you _shut up_ already?! You're such a fucking hypocrite! You harp to me about how messed up my quadrants are when the only one you have filled is with a lowblood! Can't you see that I don't _care_?! Gog I _hate_ you."

Your eyes are almost completely Indigo. But they're also a little maroon. Not only are you furious, but you're hurt too.

That's when he knows he's pushed you too far. You've screamed many things at him before but never told him you _hated_ him. He walks over to where you've turned yourself on the bed and puts a hand on your shoulder.

"I-I am sorry, Erinka. I did not mean it."

You turn to him with tears in your eyes and grabbing you husstop, stand up.

"Shove off." You choke out. "I'm going to go live with Sollux. I never want to see you again you sack of shit."

And with that, you grabbed the rest of your belongings and jumped out the window and into the trees, going to go fall back on your moirail.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Hey! I'm baaaaaaaaaaack! And with an update! Today is my two month anniversary with my wonderful moirail, Miss PrideMakara! Love ya, Darlin'! Hah, I know, I know, I'm stupid, but its okay! I'm cool with it! **

-be Erinka-

You blink your eyes open and find that your in the lap of your matesprite. He's holding you and crooning softly. You have no idea what's going on. You try to twist around to look at him and he starts.

"YOU AWAKE?..." He whispers softly.

"Yeah. M'up...m'up..." You yawn and manage to turn so that you're sitting sideways in his lap, head against his chest, and arms around his neck.

He chuckles and wraps his own arms around you, nuzzling your hair.

"COMFORTABLE?"

"Exceedingly so."

"GOOD. BECAUSE IM NOT MOVING."

"Wasn't gonna let you anyway." You grin and laugh as Sollux walks into the room.

"Oh, oh no! My poor eye2! They've been 2carred by the iintiimacy! What a cruel cruel world!"

He clutches his chest and falls to the floor in front of where you two are stationed. He has another hand over his eyes and continues to groan in mock pain until Karkat nudges him with his foot and rolls him over. He then sticks out his tongue and lays there on his stomach, feigning dead.

This causes you to erupt in giggles and almost fall off Karkat's lap. And you would have, had he not had his arms there to catch you. You gratefully rely on them to net you as you attempt to regain control of your cool.

Sollux props himself up on his arm and smirks at you.

"Niice to 2ee you happy agaiin. Mii22ed your 2miile."

Your grin gets bigger and he hops up, walking to the bathroom and poking your nose along the way. You playfully swat at him and he just laughs.

You sigh with content and try to get up. But it seems as though a pair of small, yet surprisingly strong, arms have a different plan. You whine and pout at him, but he only laughs and holds you tighter.

"I just wanna go on a walk! C'mooooooon please?"

He looks as though he's thinking for a moment but you know you'll get your way. He never says, "No," to you. He just can't. You grin when he sighs and reluctantly releases you.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT."

"Yes!" You jump up and look around for your black converses. "Are you coming?" You turn to look at him.

He grins and hands them to you.

"OF COURSE I AM."

"Yay!" You take them from him and slip them on. "Is it cold outside?"

"NoPe." You turn and grin.

"Gamzee!" You launch yourself at him and attack hug the tall troll.

"WoAh, HeY sIs." He has a lazy grin plastered on his face as he pets your head. "GlAd To SeE yOuRe AlL uP aNd HaPpY aGaIn."

You giggle a, "Yep!" and pull back.

"Karkles and I are going on a walk!" Gamzee cocks an eyebrow and smirks at your matesprite and got a middle finger and a muted, "FUCK ASS..." in return. Gamzee just laughed and honked, moving back into the kitchen.

"Bye Sollux! We'll be back later!"

"KK! 2ee you then!"

And with that you grabbed Karkat's hand and ran out the door.

**A/N:Sorry for the shortness, crappiness, excetra, excetra. Please forgive me! I beg of your mercy!3XD Just...nevermind...Well...I found my string so...BYE!-turns and runs off, pouncing, turning around to wave-See you guys next time!**


End file.
